kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2019 Event/E-2
|reward_casual_1_x = 1 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 1 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_casual_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a 2 phases map with 2 ship-locks: ** GREEN for ships starting from the first starting point. ** BLUE for ships starting from the second starting point. **'WARNING:' For Medium/Hard Difficulty, you cannot mix ships of the two tags. *You are given two Land Base Aerial Support. *'Standard and Armored Carriers (CV/B) cannot enter this Map.' **CVLs however are allowed to be used. Part 1 : Defeating *'Mandatory:' : You must meet all of the requirements to go down to the Boss: **Amount of ships with equipped ≥ ?/?/3/4 on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard **At least 2 Destroyers in the Fleet. *It is recommended that you utilize the Vanguard Formation as much as possible to pass the Pre-Boss nodes smoothly. *Air raids against your Land Base can occur (starting even at Casual difficulty). You may choose to take one of two following routes: North Route *Route: **Fleet: 2 CA 1 CAV 1 CL 2 DD ***This route is the shortest route towards the Boss Node . ***Due to lack of a BB however, you may have some trouble finishing off the Boss. South Route *Route: **Fleet: 2 BB 1 CVL 2 DD 1 CA(V)/CL ***This Route takes a slightly longer route in contrast to the Northern Route, however it will reach the boss node without any ammo penality. ***It is highly recommended to bring AACI for node . Part 2 : Opening the #2 Start Point *To open up the hidden 2nd Start Point, you must do the following (in any order, and can be done separately): **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ') or Higher on Air Raid Nodes: ***HARD - ***MEDIUM - ***EASY/CASUAL - ***'WARNING : Please be advised that you must send Land Base Aerial Support to the Nodes even if you can already obtain Air Superiority without them, otherwise it will not count! ***The Air Superiority (航空優勢! ''') requirement at Node must be done '''after you defeated the Node K Boss. ****You are advised to send your LBAS equipped with the appropriate Carrier-Based Fighters or Land-Based Fighters down to the Nodes (Please see below for the LBAS Range Map). **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ''') or Higher from against an Enemy Air Raid on your LBAS via (防空) '''Air Defense mode. (Not Required for Casual Difficulty) *Once you finish the requirement above, the 2nd Start Point will open up along with the Route to the 2nd Boss. Recommendations on reaching Node *If using a regular fleet, you are recommended to use 2 BB 1 CVL 1 CA(V) 2 DD and take the South Route. **Use of Vanguard Formation is very important to survive Nodes and **Another option is to just go Line Ahead in both nodes and , bring Pre-Boss Support Expedition, and if necessary, use 1 LBAS (2 waves) filled with to attack Node . *Another option is to use a Submarine Fleet filled with , bring Seaplane Fighters as much as possible, and send both LBAS down with your Best Fighters to Node . **Please note this method is not valid for anyone with low number of Seaplane Fighters. Part 3: Defeating the Node P Final Boss *The Recommended Route is : **Fleet: 2 (F)BB 4 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (from CLT/CA(V)/DD) **You must also meet all of the following requirements: ***Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ ?/?/7 on Casual/Easy/Medium+ ***'NO CVL' **The Boss is an outdated Enemy Boss Ship , who has relatively low stats. ***However her Escort Ships can be troublesome, where use of Land Base Aerial Support against the Node and Support Expedition is highly recommended. Recommendations *Because you cannot bring any CVL in this route, it is important that you bring approximately 5 or more in order to gain Air Superiority at the Boss Node (Only as long as you bring Fighters into the Boss node via LBAS). **'NOTE' : Seaplane Bombers such as Zuiun IS NOT a Seaplane Fighter! Please do not confuse the two. **If you think you cannot survive this route due to lack of CVL, you are by all means free to use 2 CVL in Surface Task Force, at the cost of going into a much harsher route . ***Please be aware that Node and have very heavy Enemy Carrier presence, with very high Air Power requirement as well (Not really for Casual/Easy difficulties) ***Please be aware that Node has waiting for you. ****However, up to Medium-scale, the Re-class is only a Standard version and isn't really much of a huge threat overall. *Use of and a 2nd BB for the utilization of her Special Attack either on Node which has two , or on the Boss Node itself is highly recommended. **If you have obtained during the Early Fall 2018 Event, use of Nelson Touch is also an option as well. Optional : Opening Shortcuts *Although optional, you are eligible to open up shortcuts from Nodes to , and to . Opening U to M Shortcut *Please do the following in any order, and can all be done separately: **Obtain Air Supremacy ( 制空権確保! ') in the Air Raid Nodes . ***'WARNING : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Superiority. Otherwise it will not count! **Obtain No Damage (Perfect LBAS Defense) from against an Enemy Air Raid. ***'HARD MODE ONLY:' obtain Air Supremacy ( 制空権確保! ') as well during the perfect defense. **Obtain S-Rank Victory in Two '(2) Times. Opening M to P Shortcut NOTE : You must have had opened U to M shortcut first! *Please do the following requirements to open the M to P shortcut: **Obtain Air Supremacy (' 制空権確保! ') from against an Enemy Air Raid on your LBAS by defending it with LBAS Air Defense. **Obtain Air Supremacy (' 制空権確保! ') in the Air Raid Nodes . **Obtain Air Superiority (' 航空優勢! ') in the Air Raid Node . ***'WARNING' : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Superiority/Supremacy. Otherwise it will not count! **Obtain S-Rank Victory in One (1) Time. Friend Fleets Phases LBAS Flight Range